1. The Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a packaging system and method. In particular, the disclosure is directed to a suspension packaging system and method that includes an arched suspension member and a retention member for holding an article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective packaging devices are often used to protect articles from shocks and impacts during storage, shipping or transportation. For example, when transporting articles such as electronics, it is often desirable to cushion the article inside a container to protect the article from a physical impact that may occur to the container that can occur during transit and/or display in a retail environment. In particular, when shipping sensitive articles such as computer components, it is often desirable to protect those components from dust and dirt and even moisture.
In most cases, some additional structure is used inside of a shipping container to keep the article from moving uncontrollably inside the container and thus preventing damage. Such additional structures, long available, include paper or plastic packing material, structured plastic foams, and foam-filled cushions, and the like. Ideally, the article to be packaged is spaced away from the walls defining the container, thus protecting the article from damage due to foreign objects which may impact or compromise the outer walls of the container.